


Umralmizu

by ellajohnson98



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellajohnson98/pseuds/ellajohnson98
Summary: A blood pact between the Hobbits of the Shire and the Dwarrow of Ered Luin. What could possibly go wrong? It is another retelling of our favorite journey with our favorite characters.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Fíli/Kíli/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin sat under the shade of an apple tree as he watched the Hobbit hole that the Wizard marked as ‘burglar’. Dwalin had been observing the Hobbit that lived in this particular hole for a handful of days and he couldn’t say he was impressed. He watched through the window by the round green door as the Hobbit checked his coat pockets once more before moving to head out of his small home. Dwalin watched the ease with which the Hobbit walked down the path between the hills, presumably towards the market. Once the Hobbit was out of sight Dwalin pushed himself to his feet to follow. 

Tailing the Hobbit is easy and doesn’t require much thought, so he spent the time it took him to get to the markets wondering why the Wizard chose this Hobbit. Passing by an orange grove, Dwalin plucked an orange from the tree. When Dwalin first arrived, three days after the Wizard left the mark on the door, and found the correct Hobbit hole he found it empty. It took four days for the Hobbit to show up. During that time Dwalin watched over the Hobbits home for him. When Dwalin first saw the Hobbit it looked as if he had just gotten back from a long journey. When the Hobbit got up to the door he crouched down and started muttering about how he just had the door painted and how anyone could go around scratching up his door.

Dwalin chuckled at the memory thinking about the fiery temper the Hobbit seemed to have and wondering if all Hobbits were like him. Once the Hobbit had obviously cleaned up he sat outside the Hobbit hole and smoked on his pipe. Where he was quickly joined by the gardener that Dwalin had seen milling around in the Hobbits' absence. They talked for a while before the supposed ‘burglar’ claimed the need for sleep and they parted ways. Since then it's been a constant back and forth between his home and the market. Today seemed to follow much of the same pattern until Dwalin felt something hit his leg.

Glancing down Dwalin realized it was the Hobbit he was supposed to be following staring back up at him with an unimpressed brow raised. They stayed staring at each other waiting for the other to talk, Dwalin could feel the eyes of the other Hobbits in the market watching them. Dwarrow are known for their stubbornness and Dwalin will not be the first to crack. Seeming to sense his rise in stubbornness the Hobbit rolled his eyes. 

“Bilbo Baggins at your service.” He said with a shallow bow. Brow raising as he waited to see what the Dwarf in front of him would do.

“Dwalin son of Fundin at yours and your family’s.” He returned with a bow, hands crossed in front of himself. Seeing as that was all he was getting from the stubborn Dwarf Bilbo turned and waved his hand. Signalling the Dwarf to follow him.

“I’ve been wondering when you would stop stalking me and come to me, but Hamfast my gardener said it might be more prudent if I come to you first. It seems he was right.” This was said with a curl of the shorter man lips. Letting the other know he wasn’t upset. 

“Since you’ve been watching me all week since I got back I thought it was time to invite you in. Since you seemed pretty content to just look from a distance I thought ‘why not let him watch me up close’. We are going to get the last of my groceries from the market and you will join me for tea. Then you will retrieve your belongings from the field across the way and enjoy the comforts of my guest suite.” Dwalin nodded along. To the oblivious outsider it sounded as if the Hobbit was ordering him around, but Dwalin could hear the inherent question to those words. 

Pleased the Hobbit let out a hum and they continued on in silence. Most stall owners were pretty weary of the Dwarf the Hobbit had stalking around behind him and so gave Mr. Baggins his food and they went about their business. On their way out of the market they were stopped by an ear splitting shriek. 

“BILBO BAGGINS! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WITH THE LIKES OF- OF A DWARF?! FIRST YOU GO ON A BLOODY ADVENTURE AND WERE GONE MONTHS, AND YOU COME BACK WITH A DWARF!” Turning the two meet the gaze of an irate Hobbit lass who was huffing and puffing as if she had run a great deal. Bilbo raised an unimpressed brow at the display his cousin was making and made short work of letting his cousin know exactly what he thought of her. 

“Lobelia, you have absolutely no right to stand there and judge me for the company I keep, or the adventures I go on. Not, when I caught you on an adventure all your own, or is it traditional for Bracegirdles to lay with men after they’re married?” Bilbo had no need to yell as Lobelia had gathered everyone's attention with her screeching. In the ensuing silence you could hear a pin drop. Lobelia stood there flustered and opening and closing her mouth in quick succession obviously having no idea how to respond to something like that.

“How dare you make such accusations! I would never cheat on Otho!” Turning towards the crowd Lobelia tried to make a quick escape, but was stopped in her tracks.

“If that's true then who is the man making his way through the crowd towards you?” Bilbo asked with an unimpressed look on his face. Dwalin turned his head to the right and true enough there was a human man making his way through the crowd. 

“Lobelia? Sweetling? Is everything alright?” The man asked, resting a hand on her tense shoulders. Looking up Lobelia made eye contact with Otho.

“I don’t know this man! Bilbo must have hired him to pretend like he knew me. Otho please I haven’t been unfaithful.” Otho looked to Bilbo then dropped his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Bilbo. That I didn’t believe you when you told me the first time that you caught her with another. I am also sorry about the grief that she has caused you over the years. I knew that she wanted my money and Baggin's name, but I always loved her. I let my love for her blind me. I am sincerely sorry. If you wish to strike me from the Baggin’s clan tree I understand.” Otho said with a voice thick with apology and regret. 

“Otho, I know that you married her because you loved her. That is why I never took legal action against her, because I knew that you actually cared for her even though she didn’t care for you. I forgive you and will not strike you from the Baggin’s clan tree. Only on the condition that you divorce her, and since she was unfaithful you are not required to pay her any stipends. I want to see the signed contract at the end of the week.” Bilbo placed his hand on Otho’s shoulder and with a quick squeeze turned and left with Dwalin trailing behind him.

Once they were out of earshot of the other Hobbits Bilbo let out a long sigh. Dwalin being on the road for as long as he has makes sure to keep any questions he has until they are within the Hobbits hole. They stopped by the field Dwalin was camped in and broke down camp together. Dwalin watched from his peripheral vision as the Hobbit methodically took down his side of the camp.Once finished the two made the rest of the short walk to the Hobbit’s hole quickly. 

Once inside the Hobbits shoulders seemed to lose all the remaining tension they had and he relaxed. That subconsciously made Dwalin relax as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home cooked meals are important and our boys talk and get to know one another.

“Okay! Shoes go in the cubbies and weapons go in the barrel. After you’re done with that I will show you to the guest suite. Then I’m sure you’ll be wanting a bath.” With that said the Hobbit turned to walk down the corridor to the right, but paused just out of the entrance and turned around to face the Dwarf. 

  
“Should I be expecting anyone else to show up tonight?” He asked curiosity, shining in his bright green eyes.

“Not tonight.” Dwalin said, struggling to get his boots off. Once his boots were off and in the cubby Dwalin looked up to see if the Hobbit had any other questions only to find that he had walked off without Dwalin noticing. Surprised, Dwalin dropped his axe’s and sword into the barrel and started down the hallway. Looking around Dwalin had to admit that the hole was better on the inside than he thought it would be. 

The Dwarf had imagined a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms with an oozy smell, or maybe a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing to sit on or eat. Though there was none of that here. The Hobbit’s hole was comfortably furnished with wooden walls and finely crafted chairs, and windows strategically placed throughout the hole so the people inside could see outside. Everyone on the outside would have a hard time looking in, unless they knew where the windows were located. So engrossed in his surroundings Dwalin nearly assaulted his host when he came out of what must have been the bathroom. If the running water was anything to go by.

“Oh, forgive me. I didn’t think you would be on the other side of the door. Come this way to the guest suite.” Turning the Hobbit walked by three more doors before finally opening one. 

Stepping into the room Dwalin placed his pack down beside the door. For a room with only two small windows there was an abundance of natural light flooding into the spacious guest suite. There was a rocking chair in the far left corner by one of the windows with a quilt on it, and Dwalin would bet that if he looked outside he would be able to see the passerby’s on the street. Beside the rocking chair was a distinctly Dwarven fire place. 

“That is some finely crafted Dwarrow mason work.” Dwalin said slowly tracing the geometric patterns on the mantle. Brows raised and head tilted toward his host in curiosity. 

“Ah yes, well I was talking with a master stone worker in Bree about commissioning this brick work for my guest suites. There were two Dwarrow working the forges behind him, and doing absolutely nothing wrong, when the master’s apprentice said the Dwarrow had broken some tool or other that the master was working on. The master immediately threw the Dwarrow out with no questions asked and I withdrew my submission and instead propositioned the Dwarrow he had just dismissed from his service. In front of his shop, in the middle of Bree.” He paused here to look over the fireplace with a fond look. 

“Neither Bifur nor Bofur were stone mason’s unfortunately but they were wood carvers and they did make all the bed frames in the guest suites. They recommended a master stonemason from the Blue Mountains.” Dwalin’s eyebrows rose in surprise when he heard the name of his fellow company men. Though he quickly became distracted when a lock of the Hobbits’ honeyed curls had come loose from the bun on the top of his head and tickled his ear. This was the first time Dwalin had actually looked properly at the Hobbit. Bilbo had longer hair than every other male Hobbit Dwalin had seen so far in the Shire. Dwalin watched transfixed as Bilbo absentmindedly pushed his hair behind his ear, and when Dwalin looked at the pointed tip, so like an Elves but entirely different, he thought he saw a flash of metal. He was so engrossed trying to get a good look at the ear cuff that he almost missed the rest of his tale.

“The master stonemason, FIli, brought his brother Kili along, now his brother was a troublemaker. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on him. They did admirable work and in less time than what Bree’s Master stonemason said it would take him. I paid them handsomely for their work, and I have been the envy of Hobbiton ever since.” Fond amusement was shining in his eyes as he looked over the intricate carvings on one of the bed posts. Dwalin was frozen in shock, not only had Bilbo hired two of their company members, but he had also met the princes all on accident.

“Yer just a plethora of surprises.” Dwalin dwalled pride puffing his chest as he stared at the work his kin had accomplished. 

“Well us small folk have to stick together.” He said with a shrug walking back to stand in the doorway. 

“I hope it is to your liking?” He asked with an encompassing hand gesture. Dwalin nodded and started going through his pack, pulling out a new set of clothes. 

“Well I’ll show you to the washroom and get started on dinner.” With that the smaller being turned and made his way out the door and back down the way they came. Once they were back to the washroom Bilbo opened the door and turned off the faucet. 

“These are for your hair and body. There is a comb on the vanity there as well as lotion, and clean towels in the cupboard next to it. Place your dirty clothes in the hamper by the door and any chainmail or armor you can hang up. If you have a need for me just pull this cord and a bell will sound.” The Hobbit closed the door on the stunned look on the Dwarf’s face. 

It had been a long while since Dwalin had bathed in a proper bath. Ered Luin had working pipes but there was a limited supply of warm water by the time the women and children bathed. The water was cold and slightly dirty when the men were able to take a bath. Pushing such thoughts from his mind Dwalin went about getting ready for his bath. Placing his clean clothes on the vanity top and his dirty clothes in their correct places Dwalin eagerly eased himself into the piping hot water. Letting out a weary sigh Dwalin released all the tension he didn’t even know he had been carrying. He laid that way for a while, with his head back and his eyes shut.

Finally not wanting to let the water go cold Dwalin set out to clean himself, and clean he did. By the time he was done Dwalin had scrubbed off all the layers of dirt and an extra layer of skin. His hair and beard has been washed twice with the earthy smell of Bilbo’s cream rinse. Reluctantly, Dwalin stood from the basin and watched as the once pristine but now dirty bath water as it swirled down the drain. 

Grabbing a towel from the cupboard Dwalin sat down at the vanity and got to work on his hair. Running his fingers over his beard he almost gasps in surprise at how silky it feels. They haven’t had enough money to spend on necessities let alone on frivolous items such as hair cream. Reaching for the blue bottle on the table top in front of him, Dwalin poured a coin sized amount into his palm and started messaging it into the roots of his beard hair. Then repeated the process with the remainder of hair on his head.

Then he grabbed the bigger clear lotion and started to rub it into his skin. Once that was done he got dressed and combed out his hair and beard. Taking extra care with any tangles or knots. Dwalin sat there for a minute just staring at the Dwarf staring back at him from the mirror. His skin felt nice and soft rubbing against the fibers of his clothes, and his hair was shining and silky. Dwalin was astonished he looked like a different Dwarf and felt better than he had in ages. 

Standing Dwalin made his way back to the front door and stopped not knowing where to go. He heard the sound of metal hitting wood and started walking in that direction. On his way he passed by a den area as well as a dining room before finally ending up at the kitchen. Looking around Dwalin was surprised with how comfortable the room was. The floor was dark wood but lightened when it met the cabinet or the wall. To Dwalins left there was a small breakfast nook as well as a set of cabinets. Turning to his right Dwalin found the pantry door slightly open next to the stove. The stove was pretty big and connected directly to the sink and the preparation counter. Where Bilbo was currently standing using a knife cutting the meat they had recently purchased into proper portions.

“What are ye makin’?” Dwalin rumbled from the doorway.

“Bacon- wrapped venison steak with grilled asparagus, garlic mashed potatoes, freshly baked bread with gravy. I also made apple turnovers for dessert.” Bilbo said not once taking his eyes off the meat in front of him.

Dwalin watched as the Hobbit put two pans on the stove top lighting a fire beneath them and set about pouring oil, seasoning and mushrooms into one of the pans. He then took the slices of venison and rubbed salt and pepper on each side then gently placed them in the sizzling pan. Bilbo placed a cover on top of the pan and grabbed the bacon and placed it in the other pan. 

“Is there anything you want me ta help with?” Dwalin asked, feeling useless just standing there letting his host do all the work. 

“You are my guest. It would be rude of me to assign you tasks.” Bilbo said, easily dismissing Dwalins concerns.

“Dwarves pull their own weight, laddie. It would be remiss of me for not helping you when you willingly gave me room and board without asking for anything in return.” Dwalin said not giving an inch. 

“That's what the Dwarrow who did the stone and wood work for me said. They were already doing so much work for me and the least I could do was make them dinner. They refused to sit still.” Bilbo huffed out a laugh and motioned for Dwalin to step forward. 

“You can start peeling the potatoes and I’ll get the asparagus ready and then we can wrap the venison in bacon. Don’t worry I made extra bacon so we can snack.” Bilbo muttered conspiratorially to Dwalin. 

Dwalin took up the knife and started peeling the skins from the potatoes as he watched Bilbo from the corner of his eye. The Hobbit was cutting the ends off the asparagus and seasoning them with some pepper. He then set them to the side and took the top off the venison and grabbed some wooden sticks with sharp ends and proceeded to wrap the bacon around the steak. Dwalin watched transfixed as Bilbo effortlessly worked on the food in front of him.Once Bilbo plated their food he walked it out to the dining room. Before making his way to the pantries to grab ale and wine and place them on the table as well. As soon as Bilbo sat down they both started to eat their food.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Bilbo hesitantly asked, stealing glances of Dwalin out of the corner of his eye. Dwalin grunted his acknowledgement but continued to eat dinner. 

“I noticed when the other Dwarrow were here that they were a little on the thin side, yet ate as much food as I would place in front of them.” Bilbo seemed to hesitate and moved his food around nervously before he placed his silverware down and stared resolutely at Dwalin.

“I also noticed that your belt had new notches on it and that your clothes were almost hanging off your frame. I know warriors need more food to maintain their musculature to stay in top condition. Are…” Here Bilbo paused again to carefully consider his wording.

“Is there a food shortage in the Blue Mountains?” Bilbo asked, looking worriedly at his new companion. Dwalin looked at the food spread before them; it was just the right amount for the two of them. 

“This meal Master Baggins is more food than one Dwarrow Family will eat in a day. We Dwarrow usually have crafts focused on gems, metal, or stone with few others seeking crafts in other occupations.” Dwalin paused, took a sip of his ale and looked Bilbo in the eyes. 

“When we lived in Erebor we produced our food but it wasn’t much. We relied heavily on trade with the city of Dale and the Greenwood Elves. Then the fire drake Smaug came and laid waste to our people and neither the men of Dale nor the Elves of Greenwood would help us. We made our way to Moria, an ancient Dwarven stronghold but our scouts came to us before we could reach it and told us that it was overrun with Orcs. We didn’t have the numbers to try and reclaim that mountain, so we went through the Gap of Rohan and headed towards Bree.” Dwalin paused and took a heavy drink of his ale before continuing his story.

“We came down the North-South Road and camped outside Bree for a few nights. Then followed the river Branduin past a few hills and made our way to the river Lhun to Ered Luin.” Dwalin swallowed the last of his ale and Bilbo stood and poured him a fresh cup. While he was up Bilbo dipped back into the kitchen to grab some marmalade and biscuits brought them back to the table and set about making a few for them to nibble on. 

“Thank you, when we got to Ered Luin it was destitute, there had not been any Dwarrow there for some time. It was abandoned and in need of serious repair. We set up camp just outside of the entrance. We didn't want women, children, or our injured getting crushed in the corridors of their new homes. Dwarrow-dams are just as fierce warriors as men are, so they were safe and we were able to get all the able bodied men in to fix up what they could. A lot of the mountains aren’t able to be fixed, the damage is severe. Even as we fixed what we could, there was not enough room for all the Dwarrow that we brought with us, so some Dwarrow must remain above ground.” Dwalin stared at something over Bilbo’s shoulder, his gaze miles away. Bilbo stood up and made his way to his study he started grabbing up all his spare parchment papers and inkwells and quills.

Once he made his way back out to Dwalin in the kitchen the dishes were in the sink and the food put back in their proper places. With Dwalin back at the table drinking the last dredges of his ale. Bilbo set down the parchment, inkwells, and quills in front of each of their seats before getting more ale for Dwalin and brewing a pot of tea for himself. Finished with that Bilbo came back and sat down, sipped his tea and turned his attention back to Dwalin.

“What is your official title in the mountain?” Bilbo asked, startling Dwalin with the seemingly abrupt change in topic.

“I am Captain of the Royal Guard and cousin to King Thorin II named Oakenshield.” Dwalin stated, slightly alarmed, that he revealed such information to the Hobbit he had only known for a few hours.

“What I am about to do is offer you an official alliance with the people of the Shire. Depending on the type of alliance you and your people could be considered citizens of the Shire 

“I, Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End representative of the people of the Shire offer you, Dwalin Fundin Captain of the Royal Guard representative of his Royal highness King Thorin II named Oakenshield offer unto you and yours an alliance between our peoples.” Bilbo stated, standing tall and bowing at the waist to Dwalin while holding out his hand. 

Dwalin could feel the tension in the air, he knew that this would be a pivotal moment and play a heavy part in what would come in the future. Dwalin stood and accepted Bilbo’s hand and was amazed at the rush of sensation that passed through him at that moment. Straightening up Bilbo maintained eye contact with Dwalin for a moment more and gave a gentle squeeze of their clasped hands before letting go to spread open a rolled up scroll. It was a map of the region stretching from Rivendell past Eren Luin. This map had the borders of the Shire highlighted in a dark green ink. 

“According to the citizens of Bree the Shire’s borders start at the Barrow Down hills and end at the Tower Hills. Officially, the Shire’s true borders start at Weather Hills and include the North Downs, Emyn Uial or the Hills of Evendim as you may know them. Along the banks of River Lhun back around Tower Hills and the South Down hills.” Bilbo said, tracing a finger around the areas on the map. 

“That is such a large area, and I didn’t notice any Hobbit towns along the way.” Dwalin drawled, focusing on the path his kith and kin took to reach Ered Luin.

“You wouldn’t have. Hobbiton is technically the Capital of the Shire with most of the politically important families having settled in or around Hobbiton. Any other settlements of Hobbits would be small and grouped together and away from the Men folk towns.” Bilbo stated, nodding his head.

“You stated earlier that an alliance could mean that the Dwarrow of Ered Luin would be considered citizens of Hobbiton. How would that work?” Dwalin asked, head tilted to the side inquisitively. Usually Dwalin left the political arrangements to his brother and his King, being kin to the King means that he could act as a political advisor. It didn’t mean he liked it but Bilbo has proven to be a generous and kind Hobbit, so Dwalin feels any deal made between the two of them would be beneficial to both. Dwalin held Bilbo’s eyes calmly as the gentle Hobbit considered him for a minute before seeming to come to some sort of decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on chapter 4 now as soon as that is done I will post chapter 3 and get started on chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk talk talk.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that all Hobbits walk everywhere they go. Not a single Hobbit will be seen riding a pony or a cart.” At Dwalin’s nod Bilbo continued his story.

“That is because Hobbits are intrinsically tied to the earth. No matter where we are or what part of our body is touching the ground we can tell if the soil is good. What types of crops to plant and when the best time for harvest is. We can tell if something traumatic happened if the ground is sick or cursed. We also contain some magic. Which I am sure you felt earlier when we clasped hands and started the alliance process.” Dwalin nodded again running his fingertips absentmindedly over his palm which was still slightly tingling. 

“When a Hobbit settles somewhere, as long as they feel safe, they pour their magic into the land; it isn’t an immediate effect but a constant and subconscious thing that we do. The land recognizes us, and because we do this our lands are bountiful and greedy men have tried to subjugate my kin and take advantage of our gifts. If your issue was just a shortage this winter we would be able to enter into a short term trade agreement without any issues.” Bilbo paused to finish his tea before continuing.

“The only way to truly keep the Dwarrows of Ered Luin from the brink of starvation would be to enter an alliance instead. The difference between an alliance and a trade agreement is that the trade agreement would be for a certain quantity of food for a short period of time in exchange for a service from your people. An alliance is similar to a trade agreement, but with a blood pact added in which would mean that the Shire would recognize you as a part of us. Your people would be given the same benefits as every other Hobbit. Would you like some more ale or tea?” Bilbo asked, standing to make himself another cup.

“Tea I think for it seems we have much to do, and I would rather have my full capabilities about me.” Dwalin said, running his hands over his bald head. Bilbo set the sweet smelling tea and a few biscuits premade from the market in front of Dwalin before settling back in his chair.

“Once we have the alliance details straightened out some Hobbits would have to settle around the mountains. Should they wish your people would be able to come and settle anywhere within the Shire. Do you have any questions so far?” Bilbo asked, nibbling on a biscuit and allowing Dwalin to take in all the information.

“Do you have an alliance with the men of Bree?” Dwalin asked, curiously as he had seen many a Hobbit there.

“No, we have a trade agreement with the men of Bree that we revise and renew every year. In the past they have tried to take advantage of our gifts with the land for their profit. We do not trust them and may never trust them enough to enter into an alliance.” Bilbo said, truthfully sipping on his honey tea. 

“Why a blood pact instead of say, a marriage? What would be expected in return for the help your people would give us?” Dwalin couldn’t help but let his suspicion leak into his tone. Granted Bilbo has been nothing but polite and helpful thus far, but all the years of working with the men folk has made Dwalin weary.

“I understand your concern but we ask nothing you wouldn’t do for your own people. We are a peaceful race and most others ignore us, but that doesn’t mean that we have been untouched by those who mean us harm.” Bilbo sighed, and set his biscuit to the side.

“Hobbits only marry one person, the love of their lives, we abhor arranged marriages. We would never subject ourselves or anyone else to what could end up being a loveless marriage. The blood pact, between two different races means that for all intents and purposes any and every Dwarrow currently settled in the Blue Mountains would become part of our kin. ” Bilbo stated, smiling gently at the stunned Dwarf.

“The Shire’s borders would then encompass Ered Luin?” Dwalin asked, after a momentary pause. Setting his tea cup down Bilbo nodded his head.

“With how vast the Blue mountains are the borders will automatically encompass the largest settlement, but as more Dwarrow settle the Blue Mountains the borders will expand to encompass them all.” Bilbo stated, grabbing a quill and spare parchment to start writing out their agreement.

“So the alliance contract is only stating that the Dwarrow will become citizens of the Shire? Will this contract be recognized and honoured by the ruler of the Shire?” Dwalin asked, noticing that was the only thing the Hobbit was writing.

“Yes, there is magic in blood even if you don’t think you have magic, or haven’t seen any of your people with magic. As soon as we shook hands everyone in the Shire knew that we were making an alliance, and while we will have to explain why we made an alliance no one will try and back out of it. If it was just a trade agreement we would have gone down to the Thain's house tomorrow morning to discuss that contract.” Bilbo paused to dip his quill in the ink. 

“Once this contract is signed we can figure out what is needed to send immediately to the Blue Mountains and start gathering it on the marrow. I will be right back with the ingredients to make the ink we need to sign the contract.” Dwalin nodded and picked up the parchment to read what was written. Dwalin despised the flowery language that politicians used. Mainly because they used it to hide loopholes and other conditions they had not agreed to beforehand. Looking over the contract Bilbo wrote Dwalin could not see any hidden conditions or loopholes. Satisfied, Dwalin finished his tea and the last biscuit while he waited for the Hobbit to return.

“Alright, you will put three drops of your blood into this inkwell and I will put three drops of mine into this one.” Bilbo stated, setting down an inkwell, ornate knife, a small plain white cloth and a snow white quill in front of Dwalin. Dwalin watched as Bilbo used the knife to prick one of his fingertips and put three drops in before wrapping the cloth around the injury. 

A small line of smoke lifted from the inkwell, and after a moment of watching Bilbo picked up his quill and Dwalin watched as the once white quill suddenly became a dark red as it seemed to absorb the liquid in the well. Dwalin was entranced as he watched the Hobbit sign his name at the bottom of the parchment and how the ink seemed to glitter in the candle light. Dwalin picked up the knife and copied what the young Hobbit had done, and signed his own name at the bottom, still staring in awe as the parchment multiplied into four copies of itself.

“Come Dwalin we must burn the quills and inkwells. While no one in Hobbiton would think to try and use our blood quills it is better to be safe than sorry.” The Hobbit said softly, making his way to the fireplace in the living room with the inkwell and the quill. 

“How is this fire going to destroy the metal inkwells?” The quills Dwalin could understand feathers could burn.

“The magic imbued in the inkwell is the only thing holding it together once it’s set in the fire the magic dissipates and the quill and inkwell turn to dust.” Bilbo stated, placing his inkwell and quill in the fire. Dwalin watched as a green flash went over the objects and then they slowly started to crumble into dust. Once Bilbo’s items had become dust Dwalin placed his own in there but instead of a green flash there was a steel color, but his still crumbled into dust. Heading back into the dining room Bilbo placed three of the parchments in front of Dwalins place setting and gathered the remaining two before setting them aside. 

“One copy is for you, another for your King and one for any advisors he may have. I will keep one copy for myself and give the other to the Thain tomorrow. Now what essentials do we need to send to the Blue Mountains?” Bilbo asked, grabbing a different sheet of parchment and starting a list.

“Medicine, healers, and food to start.” Dwalin said, rubbing his eyes suddenly exhausted.

“How many are injured? What type of injuries do they have? Are any ill with diseases?” Bilbo asked, rapid fire questions barely giving Dwalin any time to think the questions over.

“Dwarrow are hardy and do not catch diseases like the men folk do, but with our lack of food we have heavily malnourished men and women. We try to keep the children fed with as little as we have. We have two pregnant Dwarrow-dams, and we only have a few healers none of which have the knowledge to help with childbirth. The only injuries we have are broken bones from working the mines, and maybe some concussions.” Dwalin finished with his limited knowledge of their medical needs. 

“Do Dwarrow have difficulty with childbirth? We would have to send any midwives to help. We will need dieticians to help with those who are malnourished, and trauma healers in case of any severe accidents until we can send our orthopedic healers.” Bilbo mumbled to himself.

“Yes, Dwarrow pregnancies are long and hard on the Dwarrow-dams, and some women have a lot of difficulty getting pregnant let alone maintaining a pregnancy.” Dwalin said sadly. 

“We will need to send nutrient rich foods in bulk first before we send any seeds. We will need to send our soil experts to check out the land and maybe even land healers. From the sounds of it there may be a minor curse or sickness in the land. It wasn’t so long ago that Dwarrow lived in the Mountain, so there is no reason for it to be so desolate.” Bilbo said, finally taking a break to look up at Dwalin and noticing the sleepy look in his eyes.

“Oh dear, forgive me I’m sure you are very tired. Let us retire for now and continue in the morning before we meet with the Thain.” Bilbo said, gathering up the papers and inkwells and depositing them in his study before he came back out and escorted Dwalin back to his room. 

“If you have any need of me tonight I am just down the hall third door on the left. I hope you have a good night, Dwalin.” Bilbo said, softly turning to leave. Dwalins’ hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Thank you, Bilbo. In such a short amount of time you have done much for my people.” Dwalin said, emotion making his voice thick. Bilbo smiled brightly reaching up and grasping Dwalins’ wrist.

“Of course, Dwalin. They’re my people now as well.” Giving one last squeeze to Dwalin’s wrist Bilbo turned and made his way to his room.

Dwalin stood in the hallway staring after the strange creature for a moment more before shaking his head and making his way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supplies and a dinner guest.

Bilbo got very little sleep the night before but was still up bright and early to make first breakfast. He didn’t want to wake Dwalin up so he kept it simple and made oatmeal with some berries and cinnamon as add-ins. After having finished his meal Bilbo grabbed the parchment that had his list of things to send to Ered Luin and went over it. 

The Hobbit got lost in his scribbling and looked up just in time to notice that it was time for second breakfast. Pulling out a skillet Bilbo starts cooking up some ham, hash browns, eggs and sausage. As he was finishing Dwalin walked into the kitchen still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning! You’re just in time for second breakfast.” Bilbo sent a brilliant smile the Dwarfs way as he took their plates into the dining room. He went back into the kitchen to grab some orange juice and milk.

“Second breakfast?” Dwalin grumbled, voice still heavy from sleep. 

“Aye, it’s the second meal of the day. We still have five meals to go next is elevenese.” Bilbo nodded along as he piled Dwalin’s plate with food. Dwalin stared slack jawed at the creature sitting before him. 

“Seven meals! What do you do on the journeys you take? Do you stop for every meal? You’d never get anywhere!” Dwalin exclaimed, picking up his utensils and beginning to eat.

“I lower it down to three meals a day and snack when I can. It takes a lot of energy using our magic like we do, but when we travel we don’t use as much so we eat less.” Bilbo chuckled warmly having expected that reaction. 

Once they finished their food and had cleared the table Bilbo went over his list with Dwalin and having nothing else to add the two decided it was time to head to Tookborough to talk to the Thain. As they walked several Hobbits gave the pair a curious look but none were weary of the Dwarf any longer. The two were greeted by several of the Hobbits, a few even stopping them to ask what they were up to.

“Why are they less weary of me now?” Dwalin asked, greeting a small pebble who had come up to say hi.

“You’re kin now. Every Hobbit in the Shire knows that and you will be treated accordingly. If you stick around long enough you will be invited to birthdays, weddings, naming days. If you choose to marry and have babies with a Hobbit they will be cherished and celebrated by all.” Bilbo said, stopping to give one of the children a hug before continuing on. Letting Dwalin mull over the new information. It took them a little over an hour to reach Tookborough, but when they finally did an older Hobbit was waiting for them outside.

“Bilbo Baggins! It is very nice to see you. Why must you always come on business?” The older Hobbit pulled Bilbo into a hug.

“It is nice to see you, Gerontius. I must always come on business because I am always busy. I will try and make more time to see you.” Finally being released from the hug Bilbo turned to Dwalin.

“May I introduce Dwalin son of Fundin, Captain of the Royal Guard and cousin to King Thorin II named Oakenshield.” Bilbo said with a smirk.

“At your service, sir.” Dwalin said bowing in greeting.

“None of that sir business now.” the old man exclaimed, grabbing Dwalin by the arm and pulling him into a hug. Though this one didn’t last as long as the one with Bilbo.

“It is my understanding that an alliance was struck last night and though I do not have all the details you can rest assured that we will honour and help you and yours in any way we can.” Dwalin turned to look at Bilbo who had a small smile on his face as he watched the two of them.

“Here is your copy of the contract.” Bilbo said, handing over the contract.

“Ah, good good. Now come in and we will discuss everything over elevenese.” Gerontius said, ushering both into the smial. That was when Dwalin made the connection that the older Hobbit was the Thain.

He stood in astonishment, he had just been hugged by the ruler of the Shire. After the Thain’s wife served them elevenese and sat down they started talking about the situation the Dwarrow of the Blue Mountains were facing. Both Gerontius and Adamanta were aghast at the conditions the Dwarrow were in. 

“Isengrim!” Gerontius yelled, startling Dwalin.

“Yes pa?” The young lad said, glancing at the other occupants.

“I need you and your siblings to go grab the Masters of the families. We have emergency supplies we have to get ready. Tell them this is urgent and to not dawdle.” Nodding the young boy collected his siblings and off they went. While the remaining party stayed and discussed the best way to get the supplies up the Mountains the quickest. Dwalin wrote out a missive that he would send to the Dwarrow before the supplies reached them. He signed it and sealed it with his stamp, so they would know it was authentic. By the time he came back into the kitchen from the study with letters in hand there were a bunch of Hobbits running around. Dwalin stood there completely lost until Bilbo spotted him and came to him. 

“Are those the letters we are sending? We will need to send them now if they are to get there before the supplies.” Bilbo said, taking the letters and handing them to another Hobbit who had some leather armor on. The Hobbit quickly left and Bilbo got everyone's attention and they all settled down around the table. Adamanta brought out some and a plate of cookies while everyone was being brought up to speed about the alliance and the urgent need to get supplies up to Ered Luin.

“This is outrageous!” Yelled out one Hobbit red in the face and fanning himself. Before Dwalin could get defensive thinking they weren’t going to help the same Hobbit continued.

“How could we not have known that our neighbors were starving? My youngest, Mayflower, just finished her midwife lessons. She, Petunia and Leilani will go to help the Dwarrow-Dams.” He finished, having calmed down some. 

“Aye, Master Boffin it is a shame we should have reached out sooner.” Agreed a rather portly Hobbit. 

“I have plenty of extra harvest that we can send up to the Mountains and still have some to spare. A few oxen as well that would be good for farming and heavy pulling.” The portly Hobbit continued marking numbers out of a ledger he had brought with him.

“Thank you, Masters Boffin and Bracegirdle. Your contributions are noted and appreciated. Though we will need more.” The Thain said, nodding and writing down each offer. The meeting went on with each Hobbit offering more than Dwalin had thought they would. It wasn’t a show to see who could one up the other either. They were genuinely offering their harvests or healers. By the time dinner rolled around the meeting had drawn to a close and would start gathering up and sending the caravans of supplies up to the Mountains. They decided to send the healers first with food following closely behind. After eating dinner at the Thain's house Bilbo and Dwalin took their leave, promising they would be back on the marrow to help coordinate. 

“I did not expect the meeting to be so efficient. It would have taken Dwarrow weeks to get to this point. Not ‘cause they don’t wanna help, but ‘cause everyone would be yelling and trying to one up the other.” Dwalin said, once they had reached Bag End. Taking off his boots and hanging up his cloak. 

“Hmm, if it is not an emergency then Hobbits can be much the same way.” Bilbo agreed, making his way to the kitchen to start a simple dinner. Both were too exhausted for anything too extravagant, or flavorful. Bilbo decided on beef stroganoff and put some water on to boil and sliced beef in a pan to start cooking. With a lid on the beef Bilbo takes the noodles and adds them to the boiling water. In a saucepan he adds beef broth, worcestershire sauce, salt, and pepper. Once the noodles are done Bilbo drains them and sets them aside and takes out the beef and puts oil and mushrooms on the stove to cook. 

Hearing a noise behind him Bilbo turns to see Dwalin taking plates and cups down to set the table. With a smile Bilbo turns back to the sauce and adds cornstarch and sour cream to thicken it up. Once it is at a good consistency Bilbo adds the beef and the mushrooms and lets it cook for a few more minutes. Bilbo goes into the pantry to grab some bread rolls and bring them and the noodles to the table. Going back to the kitchen Bilbo turns off the stove and puts the sauce in a bowl and brings it to the table. Looking around Bilbo notices that Dwalin also got silverware and ale for the both of them.

“Ah, thank you very much for setting the table Dwalin.” Bilbo said, as he started serving the older Dwarf. 

“You’re welcome, I’m not much good in the kitchen, ‘less you need me to reach something on a high shelf.” Dwalin shrugged, using his fork to spear some noodles and beef. Humming in appreciation Dwalin took another bite. Enjoying the tastes Dwalin quickly ate the rest of his food using his bread roll to soak up the remaining sauce.

“It has been a long while since anyones enjoyed my food with such gusto.” Bilbo chuckled, drinking the last of his ale. 

“It has been a while since I have enjoyed such good cooking.” Dwalin agreed, smiling as he stood to help clear the table. Both Hobbit and Dwarf worked together to clean and dry the dishes. Exhausted Bilbo led the way to the guest suite where the two said their goodnights.

The next morning Bilbo woke well rested and made his way to the kitchen, and got to making grits. Once he was finished with breakfast Bilbo went outside and smoked his pipe, and was a little surprised when he felt the warm weight of Dwalin settle in next to him. Instead of talking Bilbo held out his pipe to share with his new companion. They spent a good portion of the morning outside enjoying the breeze, but before long they headed back inside. After a quick second breakfast the two of them made their way back to Tookborough. 

By the time they made it there everyone was running around and setting up the caravan. Dwalin saw that the rear wheel pin was starting to slip out, so he grabbed a small hammer from nearby. Lifted the caravan up a little off the ground and with one strong hit had the pin back in its proper place. Looking up, Dwalin saw that the Thain and Bilbo were watching him. Bilbo with an unreadable look as his eyes roved over Dwalins form while Gerontius had a more calculating expression. 

“Alright! Now that everyone is here I want this caravan out of here by luncheon. The first wagon will have a small portion of food just enough so that all the Dwarrow and Hobbits may eat until the rest of the food gets there.” Gerontius said, pointing to the wagon and barrels sitting next to it. 

“If we can fit any medical supplies on there make sure you mark them. The next wagon to go will be the rest of the medical equipment and some of the medical personnel. The third and final wagon will have the rest of the medical personnel and their personal belongings. Make sure you packed light. Bedroll, cloak, handkerchief, snacks, clothes, and hygiene products. If you need more supplies whether it be food, medicine, or personal. Make sure to send word with Dane Lightfoot he will be taking messages to and from.” Pausing Gerontius looks at everyone with a smile.

“I want to thank each and everyone of you for volunteering. You are appreciated. Now the clock is ticking, let's get to work.” With a sudden burst of speed all the Hobbit lads and lasses started putting items onto the wagons.

Dwalin spent most of the afternoon lifting the heavier items onto their respected wagon. By the time the first wagon was full and ready to head out the children had come out to try and help though it mostly felt as if they were actually just hindering their process. When the first faunt saw Dwalin they stopped and stared then scampered off. Only to bring all of the faunts to him. They followed him around as he went to each wagon to pack up. Eventually one of the faunts grabbed his hand as he was reaching for something. He stopped and turned his entire attention to her.

“Your hand is so big. Will you pick me up?” She said in wonder as his hand closed around hers. Dwalin smiled and reached down to pick her up and rest her on his shoulder, and continued on assisting the other Hobbits. Soon a few of the other Hobbit children asked if he could pick them up as well. The next time Bilbo saw him he had a faunt on each shoulder two hanging from his forearms and two holding onto his hands. Bilbo couldn’t help but giggle at the sight the warrior Dwarf made.

“Dwalin!” Bilbo called out, with mischief in his eyes. 

“Have you seen any of the faunts? I’ve not been able to find them! Grandma Ada made tarts for them, but we haven’t been able to find a single one.” Bilbo said, concern coloring his voice. Dwalin tilted his head and considered the mischievous Hobbit before him.

“Nope, cannot say I’ve seen any wee pebbles ‘round here.” He said turning around quickly to swing the faunts around. Ignoring the giggles he got in return.

“I’d be more than happy to help Mistress Adamanta eat those tarts though.” Gasps and squeals filled the air as the faunts got down off the Dwarf to protect their treats.

“You’re very good with children.” Bilbo said, as they watched the last two wagons leave and head towards the Mountains.

“Aye, all Dwarrow love children but we have very few. It is an honour to be able to play with your pebbles.” Dwalin said, a soft smile lighting up his face. 

“We finished just in time for luncheon. Let's head inside and eat then we can go back to Bag End.” Bilbo said, laying his hand on Dwalin’s arm. 

After a delicious lunch the duo made their way back to Bag End. While Dwalin went to take a bath Bilbo sat outside to smoke. He hadn’t been sitting out there long when a white haired Dwarf made their way to his gate. Giving a smile Bilbo stood up and made his way down to open the gate. 

“Good evening! I am Balin son of Fundin at your service.” He said with a bow. Now that Bilbo was looking closer there was a resemblance between Dwalin and Balin. 

“Good evening, I’m Bilbo Baggins at yours and your familys.” Bilbo replied, opening the gate and gesturing him in.

“You are just in time. I was going to get started on dinner. Your brother is currently in the bath but whenever he is done you are more than welcome to it. Let me show you to the rooms you will be staying in.” Bilbo said, opening the door to the smial. 

“You can put your boots in the cubbies and any weapons in the barrel.” He said and waited patiently as the older man complied.

“My brother is here? Do you mind my asking how long he’s been here?” Balin asked.

“Hmm, my gardener said that he got four days before I came home. So I would say nine days in total.” Bilbo said, as he started down the hallway. 

Balin hummed noncommittally as he watched the Hobbit walk passed a door with the sound of water behind it. Before coming to a stop two doors down and opening the door. Balin was in awe as he took in the stone and wood work that decorated the room.

“I will leave you to get settled when you’re ready make your way to the kitchen, and after dinner I can help you fill the bath.” Bilbo said before closing the door and making his way to the kitchen.

He lit the oven and began mixing ground beef together with some herbs and spices. Bilbo paused momentarily and tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. He heard the door closer to the kitchen and knew Dwalin had finished in the bath. Pulling out a pan Bilbo shaped the meat into a loaf and put a cover on top before putting it into the oven. He pulled out the peeling knife and the potatoes and set them aside for Dwalin, while he busied himself with cutting the green beans and started the bacon. He smiled when he felt Dwalin come to stand next to him and peel the potatoes. They worked together in companionable silence. Once the potatoes were cut and put in the boiling water Dwalin turned to set the table.

“Oh, will you please set the table for three tonight, Dwalin?” Bilbo asked as he stirred the green beans.

“Are we having a guest?” Dwalin asked, as he got the extra plate down.

“Hmm, just don’t drop my plates.” Bilbo said, glancing coyly at Dwalin’s confused expression. Dwalin placed the plates down and turned to find their guest only to stop short as he came face to face with his brother. 

“Balin!” Dwalin exclaimed, grabbing his brother into a headbutt and holding that position.

“Dwalin. What are you doing here so early?” His brother questioned, having witnessed the quiet domestic scene between the Dwarf and the Hobbit.

“I came to check out the newest addition to our company.” Dwalin said, gesturing towards the Hobbit.

“Oh?” Was accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

“He will make a good addition to our company. They sent supplies up to Ered Luin.” Dwalin said with awe in his tone as he turned to look at the Hobbit. 

“Oh?” Balin said again. Eyebrows pushing towards his hairline as he looked at the Hobbit.

“We can discuss everything after dinner. Come now let’s sit and enjoy this food and company.” Bilbo said bringing the food to the table. Dwalin picked up the plates and set them around the table before going to grab ale for them to enjoy. Balin enjoyed the food, it was delicious, but kept sending curious looks at his brother and the Hobbit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just a bunch of dialogue and a tiny bit of plot development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay work had me away from the computer too long. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

After dinner the brothers made their way to the sitting room while Bilbo made a detour to his study to grab his copy of the alliance and the list of supplies that have already been sent. When he came back Dwalin was putting more logs on the fire. Bilbo handed the papers to Balin and sat down in his favorite armchair pulling a fur blanket over his lap, and a book from the side table next to him. 

“Master Baggins-” Balin began.

“You may call me, Bilbo, Master Balin.” Bilbo said quickly not wanting to have any stiff formal conversations.

“Bilbo then. Are there more pages to this contract?” Balin asked, unwilling to believe this is the only page of the contract. Though the signatures at the bottom tell him otherwise.

“No, that is all. The second paper is all the supplies that we sent to the Blue Mountains. The caravans left this afternoon.” Bilbo assured not looking up from his book. 

“I do not mean to be rude, Bilbo, but what are the Hobbits getting out of this deal?” Balin asked, skepticism written across his face. Bilbo looked up and sighed. He placed his book aside and gave all his attention to Balin.

“The Dwarrow of Ered Luin are now citizens of the Shire. Every Hobbit in the Shire will do their utmost to make sure the Dwarrow of the Blue Mountains not just survive but thrive.” The sincerity coming off the Hobbit surprised Balin. He turned to his brother to see him with a soft smile on his face. 

“They truly wish for us to treat them as we would our own.” Dwalin said softly. Balin nodded his head absent mindedly and looked back at the supplies list. 

“These supplies are very generous and will last us through the winter.” Balin said, adding these numbers to the list of current supplies they already had at Ered Luin. Bilbo let out a full belly laugh, his face turning a light shade of red with mirth. Balin looked at his brother only to see him chuckling quietly as well.

“Those are only the emergency supplies; there is much more to come.” Bilbo said, once he had calmed down. Balin looked at him in astonishment and raised an eyebrow. Bilbo got up and made his way to the study to grab the second supply list. 

“By the time this week is out our next set of wagons will be making their way to the Blue Mountains.” Bilbo said smoothing his hands over the fur blanket.

“What would happen to this agreement should the Dwarrow leave Ered Luin?” Balin asked, curiously.

“The agreement is between our two races. The only reason our borders extend to the Blue Mountains is because that is the closest Dwarrow settlement with easy access to Hobbits.” Bilbo paused to let that sink in.

“If the Dwarrow of Ered Luin moved to say, Erebor, our alliance would be weak and the Dwarrow would not be considered citizens.” Bilbo said, glancing between the brothers. Dwalin felt his chest tighten and muscles stiffen at the mention of Erebor, and saw Balin do much the same out of the corner of his eye.

“If a single Hobbit or a group of Hobbits decided to call Erebor their home, then the Dwarrow of Erebor would be considered citizens again right?” Dwalin asked, remembering their talks from a few days ago.

“Yes, as long as there is a Hobbit present to give their magic to the lands that the Dwarrow settle the Shire’s borders will expand to include that land. ” Bilbo finished with a small smile at Dwalin. 

“Balin, I am sure you have more questions but if you would like I can fill the bath for you before I get started on supper.” Balin looked to Dwalin for answers at the mention of another meal, and Dwalin just shook his head.

“Yes, that would be nice, thank you.” He replied standing to follow the Hobbit towards the bathing room. Stopping in his room to grab a change of clothes, he watched as the basin filled with water. 

Bilbo showed him where the towels, hair creams, and soap was before leaving to start supper. Balin was left to enjoy the first hot bath he has had in a long while. It was a luxury that he had taken for granted while Erebor still stood. Lathering his hair Balin thought of the strange creatures he had encountered in the Shire. He had heard tales of the small beings of course, but all their tale’s had the same narrative. 

The Hobbit’s of the Shire were weary of all outsiders, much like Dwarrow are. As Balin made his way through Hobbiton and towards Bag End he found himself greeted by Hobbits passing him on the road, or in their gardens. Children would stop him to ask questions either about Dwarrow, his travels, or his favorite food. Smiling Balin rinsed his hair and started scrubbing his body.

Bilbo had talked about magic and expanding borders, Balin wondered if that had to do with the lack of hesitance from the other Hobbits. He had never met a group of people who are as generous as the Hobbits. The contract was very clear cut, there are no loopholes for the Hobbits to use to exploit them either. Balin wanted to believe that this was as good as it seemed, but his past experience with other races makes him hesitate to trust the good will of the Hobbits. 

Balin relaxed in the tub for a moment before heaving himself up and out. His muscles were warm and relaxed making him sway a little as he toweled off. Balin dressed and styled his beard before making his way back towards the kitchen. 

“Do Hobbits have other alliances?” Balin asked curiously as the Hobbit only mentioned trade agreements.

“We do though Dwarrow are the first that have become citizens of the Shire. When we made the alliance our magic decides what kind of alliance is needed.” Bilbo began, spooning soup into his bowl and grabbing a piece of bread.

“That is really my role here in the Shire. I manage our alliances with other races. Not many Hobbits like to leave the Shire, I list the names of Hobbits willing to leave and not fill up a fourth of a piece of parchment.” Balin nodded along not having seen any Hobbits outside the Shire on their travels.

“My mother managed the alliances with the Elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood. I took over that position when she passed on. Though we have alliances with them they are not considered citizens of the Shire.” Bilbo paused, and touched the ear cuff on his right ear.

“Now that I’ve made an alliance with you I will manage that one as well. Because of the type of alliance we have that means our alliances are now your alliances.” Everyone sat in silence for a moment taking in the new information and enjoying the warm soup. Balin thought he wouldn’t be able to eat much but found that the soup wasn’t too heavy and settled lightly in his stomach.

“If the Dwarrow move and there are no Hobbits wherever they move to then your political allies are no longer our own.” Dwalin surmised, surprising Balin being so involved in the discussion.

“Correct, which is why I told you that Hobbits would need to settle in the Blue Mountains. Even though we have the alliance without Hobbit’s and their magic it becomes dormant.” Blibo said, pushing his plate aside and leaning back in his chair. 

“Would Hobbits be willing to settle Ered Luin?” Balin asked.

“Yes, when we signed the alliance contract the Shire’s borders immediately encased the Dwarrow settlement. Which will make it easier for Hobbits to settle there. That will not be the case if the Dwarrow move.” Bilbo paused to sip his ale.

“If a Hobbit were to go with us when we settled somewhere else would it attract more Hobbits?” Dwalin asked, intrigued by the intricacy of their magic.

“Would that new settlement then become part of the Shire?” Balin asked.

“Yes and yes. Having one Hobbit there already makes it a part of the Shire as long as the Hobbit is happy and healthy. Most Hobbit families have an average of five to nine children.” Bilbo chuckled at the shocked looks on their faces.

“Our population is always expanding, though there may not be enough room for all of them here. We would be able to produce enough to sustain our population; we wouldn’t have enough room for everyone to have a smial of their own.” Bilbo said picking up their plates and taking them to the sink to wash them. Balin stood and helped the Hobbit dry the dishes and put them up in silence. 

“We appreciate what you and your kin are doing for us, Bilbo.” Balin started as they sat around the table once again.

“It’s our understanding that the Dwarrow of Ered Luin are now considered kin and kith due to the alliance?” Balin questioned, Bilbo nodded watching the older Dwarf curiously.

“I don’t mean to offend you, Bilbo. When our king learns of the alliance he will be happy to have the help, but once he sees how open ended it is he may call it into question.” Balin said softly.

“Would he believe that the alliance would not let us try to take advantage of your people? Would not calling you kin make him believe that we would not do wrong by you?” Bilbo inquired, not angry or irritated. Mostly just confused.

“Magic can be corrupted or used to harm others. Do not think our kin haven’t helped us they have but their good will ran out long ago.” Dwalin said with a look of disgust on his face. Bilbo nodded slowly as he thought over the new piece of information.

“Could the alliance be amended? It would be best if we had a clause or two in the alliance for duplicity and agreement. It would settle King Thorin more knowing that both sides could not take advantage of the other.” Balin said gently, trying not to anger their host. 

“We had to add clauses similar with the Elves of Mirkwood though that was brought up during the initial writing, but we can make amendments. Though it can only be done by the people who originally signed the contract or their direct descendants.” Bilbo said.

“If you would like we can start the amendments in the morning. Now I would like to discuss the original reason you are here.” Bilbo said taking his hair out of its bun and running his fingers through it.

“Did you not tell him of why we are here?” Balin asked, confusion evident in his tone.

“No, we immediately started with the alliance; it slipped my mind.” Dwalin answered sheepishly.

“Oh, I know why you’re here.” Bilbo surprised the two Dwarrow, but before they could say anything he continued.

“You want to retake Erebor.” Bilbo smirked at the Dwarrow before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Guests!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter I should be posting another shortly.

“How did you know?” Dwalin asked shock coursing through his body.

“When last I was in Mirkwood I overheard some Elves wondering if the Dwarrow that used to live there would come back now that the dragon was presumed dead.” Bilbo said, shrugging.

“I didn’t think much of it, and a year went by and I came back from Rivendell to find a rune on my door, and a Dwarf in the pasture across my home.” Bilbo chuckled, sharing an amused glance with Dwalin.

“Then the alliance business kept my mind otherwise occupied. Coming back home today I saw the rune again and was going to ask when Balin showed up. I remembered Dwalin told me a little about how the Blue Mountains were settled.” The corner of Bilbo’s lip pulled down in a frown.

“So I knew Ereborian Dwarrow had settled in the Blue Mountains and that they now plan to retake Erebor, but not what my role in all this will be.” Bilbo finished. The trio sat in silence for a moment as the two Dwarrow glanced at each other.

“We do plan on retaking Erebor.” Balin stated.

“We have also heard the rumors that Smaug is dead, and we plan to travel to Erebor and reclaim our home before anyone else does.” Dwalin said, hands clenched into fists. 

“We have asked our kin to help us, but it is unlikely they will want to face the dragon's wrath should he be alive. They should help because Thorin is a King regardless of jewels, but they will be forced to help if we have the Arkenstone. We need a burglar who is not a Dwarf to go in and retrieve the stone.” Balin said having settled into his teacher role. 

“So you want me to come on a journey with you to Erebor and steal from a dragon who may or may not be dead?” Bilbo asked, eyebrow raised incredulously.

“Yes, we would welcome any Hobbits who wish to settle in Erebor with us after we reclaim the mountain.” Balin said. 

“I have heard tales from the Elves of a dragon sickness that can affect the Dwarrow, and the line of Durin in particular. What if your King becomes sick? Would your King honor that deal?” Bilbo asked concern etched into his expression. Balin and Dwalin looked between the two of them having known of the possibility that Thorin may succumb to that disease.

“It is highly probable that Thorin will succumb to the dragon sickness. There is no way to know if he would disregard our treaty with you or not.” Dwalin muttered somberly. Balin glanced at him sharply but Dwalin just rolled his shoulders.

“I will need to research and think on this.” Bilbo finally said after a long silence.

“For now we should rest, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Bilbo said standing and walking down the hall. 

The two Dwarrow were quick to stand and follow him. They stopped outside the brothers rooms and said good night before Bilbo made his way to his own room. Bilbo did not sleep peacefully that night and was up before dawn. Grabbing a change of clothes Bilbo made his way to the ensuite bathroom. Filling the tub up with hot water Bilbo placed his sleep clothes in the basket by the door. Once the tub was full Bilbo got in and sunk down until the water reached his chin. 

Sighing Bilbo let the hot water take away his stress and the grime from the past few days. Not wanting the water to cool Bilbo let his hair down and dunked under the water quickly so he could start washing his hair. Lathering the cleanser in his hair Bilbo used his fingertips to massage his scalp. Tying his hair up Bilbo let his hair soak in the lather, he grabbed the soap and began to scrub his body. Avoiding the hair on his feet Bilbo used a foot scrub on his foot soles to get the remaining dirt off his feet before grabbing the later for his hair and rubbing it into the hair on his feet.

Rinsing the lather from his hair and feet Bilbo drained the tub and grabbed his towel drying himself off before he applied lotion to his body and feet. Heading towards the vanity Bilbo grabbed his hair lotion and applied it first to his feet then to the hair on his head. Turning Bilbo grabbed the trousers and shirt he had lying on the vanity seat and put them on before sitting down and brushing out his hair. 

Seeing how long his hair was Bilbo entertained the thought of cutting it, but ultimately decided against it. Pulling his hair back Bilbo started the process to plait his hair. Once he reached the end Bilbo grabbed his leather tie and secured the end. Grabbing his towel Bilbo put it in the soiled linen hamper before making his way to the kitchen, but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Grumbling Bilbo made his way and opened the door.

“Mr. Boggins!” Twin voices exclaimed his only warning before he was tackled to the ground. 

“Baggins.” Bilbo huffs out amusement clear in his voice. Chuckling the younger Dwarves stand and help their host to his feet, each gently bumping foreheads with the Hobbit. 

“You are just in time for first breakfast. Go settle into your rooms and come join me.” Bilbo said, smiling largely as they took their shoes off and put their weapons away before racing off to their rooms. 

Smile still firmly in place, Bilbo made his way to the kitchen to get started on first breakfast. Turning on the stove Bilbo grabbed bread, eggs, milk, oil, vanilla and cinnamon out of the pantry and put them to the side french toast. Bilbo poured the oil in a pan and let that heat up before grabbing a bowl and putting the eggs in. Grabbing a whisk Bilbo whipped the eggs until it was all mixed together. He then added the milk, vanilla and cinnamon giving it another good mix before turning to the bread. 

Slicing the bread in half Bilbo dipped each piece in the egg mixture before placing it in the frying pan. As he was turning the pieces over he heard the sound of small feet hitting the floor boards. With how light the steps were he knew it was Fili and Kili making their way to the kitchen. Turning he was going to tell the boys to wash up only to stop as he inspected their already clean hands.

“Alright, set the table and grab some juice, lads.” Bilbo said with a laugh as they jumped into action. 

Putting the finished toast on a plate Bilbo quickly added the last of it before turning and heading for the pantry. Grabbing the syrup from the top shelf Bilbo made his way out to see the table set and each seat paired with everyone's favorite juice. Smiling Bilbo placed the syrup on the table before flipping the toast. Once those pieces were finished Bilbo made his way to the table and set the toast on the table. Kili and Fili filled their plates while Bilbo sat down and took a sip of his apple juice.

“I’m glad to see you again, boys.” Bilbo said, before tucking into his food.

“We are glad to see you as well, Mr. Baggins. We missed your company and cooking.” Fili said, trying and failing to keep syrup out of his beard.

“We had hoped the Hobbit, Tharkun chose would be you, but we weren’t sure.” Kili finished. Brown eyes shining with contagious affection. Bilbo found himself smiling despite trying to eat his food.

“Eat and tell me about your days since last I saw you.” Bilbo encouraged, not wanting to think about the reason they were actually here. 

The kitchen was filled with laughter and most likely exaggerated tales. With all the noise it was no wonder the trio sitting at the table failed to notice the older Dwarves standing in the doorway. After one embarrassing tale of Kili’s hair getting stuck in his bow and finally relenting to allow Fili to place braids in Bilbo caught sight of Dwalin and Balin sharing smiles. 

“Good morning Dwalin and Balin. I hope we weren’t too loud.” Bilbo said, looking to see that it wasn’t yet time for second breakfast. 

Kili and Fili got up and greeted the older Dwarves with a knock to their heads. Chuckling, Bilbo stood and began clearing the table to start on second breakfast. Bilbo decided on poached eggs, more French toast bacon and fruit salad. Bilbo started with the eggs, putting a little vinegar in the water he set it to boil, then grabbed a baking sheet for the bacon. 

Bilbo grabbed the pan he used for the French toast and put it back on a burner to warm up, and went to grab some fruit grown from his own garden and placed it next to the stove. Pulling two bowls from the cabinet and a knife from the block on the counter Bilbo got to work skinning the cantaloupe and scraping out the seeds. He put the seeds in the smaller of the two bowls and set it aside, he proceeded to cut the cantaloupe into cubes and put it aside in the larger bowl. 

Bilbo saw Dwalin step up to the sink and start washing dishes while Bilbo checked on the water, and he could hear the others in the room start setting the table and grabbing beverages. Bilbo stirred the boiling water and quickly cracked an egg in while it was still spinning. While the egg was cooking Bilbo put the bacon on the baking sheet and slid it into the stove. Before he could start on the toast Kili was there mixing everything together and starting to fry it.

“I’ll make a gentle Hobbit of you yet, Kili.” Bilbo teased, patting the young Dwarf on his shoulder. Ignoring the huff he got in return. Checking on the egg Bilbo pulled it from the water before repeating that step with multiple eggs. Bilbo pulled the bacon from the stove and put it on a plate and grabbed the fruit he set them on the table. Quickly checking the eggs Bilbo deemed them done and gently scooped them out of the water and onto a small plate setting it on the table. Dwalin brought out some juice from the pantry and Fili grabbed clean cups. Breakfast and clean up was a quiet affair, and once they were done they settled into the living room.

“Okay we have a few things to do today.” Bilbo started, settling back into his arm chair. 

“Fili, Kili I know you’ve traveled far and if you want to scamper off for a bath and a nap you know where everything is.” Bilbo said, smiling at the two younger boys. They nodded though they didn't get up and move.

“Otherwise I have dragon sickness to research and Balin and Dwalin have an alliance to amend. You two can use my spare study and write up any revisions you want to make and I will be in my library trying to find anything I can on dragon sickness.” Bilbo said, receiving nods from both brothers.

“What can we do?” Fili asked, seriousness he had rarely seen in the young man.

“If you won’t nap then you can either help Balin and Dwalin or come with me.” Bilbo said, smiling gently at the young man. Balin sent Bilbo a strange look, but Bilbo was watching the boys decide.

“I’ll go with Bilbo, and Fi will stay with Dwalin.” Kili said, finally after sharing a look with Fili. 

“Alright, if anyone needs me for anything you can go to the kitchen and pull the cord by the pantry. A bell will sound throughout the house and let me know you need something.” Bilbo nodded, and stood gesturing for Kili to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change isn't always a bad thing. Try it you might like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story in one day! Yay! I am making shit up in the beginning remember to suspend your belief! Both chapters are going to be a little short. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Italics= story excerpt

Bilbo and Kili made their way past the sleeping quarters towards Bilbo’s study towards the back of the house. Opening the door to his study Bilbo ushered Kili inside first before shutting the door and making his way to the bookcase in the back of the room. Bilbo winked at Kili and with a flourish lifted a secret wood panel beside the bookcase and pulled on a cord hidden inside. Kili stared in wide eyed shock as the bookcase moved across the floor to the opposite wall.

“When did this get here?” Kili asked, awe plain in his tone as he ran his hand down the stone wall before they descended the stairs.

“My dad built this smial as a gift to my mom. Every nook and cranny was designed with her in mind. My father knew of her fondness for adventures and knowledge, so he built her a home that reflected that.” Bilbo said, pausing just inside the staircase to pull a hidden lever and close the book case. Kili worried for a moment that Bilbo wouldn’t be able to see, but as soon as the bookcase closed the stairwell was alight with crystals. 

“Oh, wow.” Kili whispered, amazed by the lights very few knew how to make the crystal lights, and Kili had never seen so many in one place. 

“My mother was gifted these by a Dwarf from the Iron Hills for translating an Elvish contract.” Bilbo said, fondly as he led the way down the stairs.

“Did your mother bring anything back with her from her trips?” Kili asked, noting they didn’t go too far underground.

“Oh yes, she brought back whatever caught her eye. Even if it belonged to someone else. She would charm them and they would give over the item as a gift.” Bilbo said, smiling gently as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

They entered into a grand cavern that had a maze of bookcases throughout the room. The floor beneath Kili’s feet was covered in the softest of rugs. As they stepped further into the room Kili noticed each rug was different but no less soft.

“I know this isn’t as grand as the library in Erebor, but this is my mothers library.” Bilbo said, carefully running his fingers over the spines of the books in front of him. 

“These all belong to your Amad?” Kili asked, awed.

“Most of them have been passed down through her family or my fathers, but others have been brought in by my Amad.” Bilbo agreed, happy to be sharing something of his families with the young lad.

“How long did it take your father to build the smial?” Kili asked, as Bilbo led them through the maze of books.

“It took him eight years. He had one of the Dwarrow that was passing through to do the stone work, and make sure everything was secure. Other than that he built the rest of the house himself.” Bilbo answered, coming to a stop in front of two cases.

“These are the only books on Dwarrow my mother was able to collect. Let us hope that there is something here about dragon sickness.” Bilbo murmured. 

“There are some written in Khuzdul that I won’t be able to read and those start on the second case second shelf.” Bilbo added, absentmindedly as he started reading the first tome, and walked over to a plush looking chair. Kili nodded to himself and gently grabbed the first book on the second shelf, before following Bilbo and taking up residence across from him.

‘ _ This is a dark time in Dunland, Orcs are attacking most everyday. We have asked King Jongrar Stiffbeard to send for help, yet he refuses. Each time we ask he is stroking that blasted ring on his finger.’  _ Kili’s mind flashed to the lost King Thrain, who was last seen with the line of Durins’ ring of power.

_ ‘The ring has a disturbing presence, at first I thought it might have to do with the immense power it supposedly had. It doesn’t feel right, something is terribly wrong here, and I intend to find out what.’  _ The Dwarf who wrote this book didn’t sign their name at the end like Kili expected, but it made sense in a way Kili thought if it was found that Dwarf might be executed. 

Kili skipped a few pages looking for references to the ring or dragon sickness he had made it to the last page before he found another reference.

_ ‘King Jongrar has locked himself away in the treasury. He’s gone mad! He killed a guard for trying to make him leave. All of Dunland knows that King Jongrar has dragon sickness and I believe we have finally figured out what caused it.’  _ Kili leant forward in anticipation.

_ ‘Many believed that King Thror of Erebor fell to dragon sickness because of the Arkenstone, but no that is not what drove him to lust for gold so. The rings of power are cursed!’ _ Kili stared at that sentence in shock for longer than he cared to admit.

_ ‘I have succeeded in getting King Jongrar to take the ring off and leave its immediate vicinity. Though that did not help for the ring's taint had corroded the King's skin and seeped into his blood.’ _

“In order to affect their mind the ring had to first infect their body.” Kili whispered, not realizing he had said anything out loud. 

“What was that lad?” Bilbo questioned, not looking up from his own book. A quill and parchment laid out on the nearby table.

“May I borrow a quill and parchment, Bilbo?” Kili asked, instead of answering. 

Bilbo searched his expression and nodded gesturing to the stack in front of him. Kili quickly got to work writing down a brief summary of what the book said and his own hypothesis. Once he had everything written down he went back to finish the page.

_ ‘Even when away from the ring King Jongrar still lusted for gold just as much, and nothing we did could save him. No prayers, or rituals cleansed the rot that had infested his very soul. We know it is no rot of the mind with thanks to Lyn, our best stonemason, she has the most powerful stone sense in all of Dunland. She no longer sensed our King when he deigned to walk the halls of Dunland only the ring.’  _ Kili didn’t have the very good stone sense but he knew enough to know that when he sensed someone he didn’t sense their physical body but their soul. Really that's what they were doing. They were reading the stone's soul, so of course it would carry over to people as well. Turning back to his paper Kili wrote out his theory on the rings and dragon sickness.

“I found something.” Kili stated, softly, not looking up at Bilbo.

“What is it, young one?” Bilbo responded patiently. 

“The rings of power are what cause Dwarrow to fall into gold sickness.” Kili said eyes still on his paper.

“Good, what brought you to that conclusion?” Bilbo asked, kindly.

“This is a journal of a Dwarf from Dunland, which is south of Moria, he documented what happened to his King. Did they tell you what happened to King Thror and how the dragon came about?” Kili asked, needing to make sure Bilbo was up to date and didn’t need any background. Bilbo nodded and Kili continued.

“King Jongrar didn’t find an Arkenstone in his mountain, so how could he get dragon sickness if that is one of the only ways to get it? If he didn’t get it from a dragon or an Arkenstone then it must have been something else.” Kili paused and braced himself to say this next part.

“There are only a few things that King Jongrar and King Thror have in common. They are both descents from the original seven Dwarrow and they both had rings of power.” Kili paused, and risked a glance at Bilbo but found only polite curiosity, so he continued.

“There are no documented cases of gold sickness in the first age. Dragon sickness is a term that was coined around the beginning of the second age after the war of wrath, so that leaves one thing that they have in common.”

“The ring.” Kili and Bilbo said simultaneously.

“Okay, so we take the ring from King Thorin. Then we don’t have to worry about it right?” Bilbo asked, hoping it was that simple.

“No, King Jongrar was separated from the ring in his final moments, but was still mad. The ring invaded his whole body and his soul. It burnt his finger to inject its venom into his body to affect his mind stronger.” Kili said, sadly.

“I can see how that would help. Dwarrow are notoriously stubborn and I don’t think mind magic would be enough to persuade a Dwarf to do something they didn’t want to do. The ring may have had to weaken the body, which would weaken the mind and make them vulnerable.” Bilbo added in thought.

“We can take the ring from King Thorin and then cleanse him.” Bilbo said, trying to draw up a plan.

“Uncle Thorin doesn’t have the ring, it was lost when his father disappeared with it.” Kili said, shaking his head.

“Then we can just put a protective ward around him to ward it off.” Bilbo said, desperately hoping that would be the end.

“Uncle has a scar on his right ring finger I asked about it once he said King Thror had him wear it to get him used to the ‘sting of power.’” Kili said, using air quotes.

“So we need to cleanse him to be sure that there are no residual side effects of the ring that might cause him to fall into gold sickness. That has to go into the alliance, the alliance's magic will act as a second ward in case the cleansing doesn’t work.” Bilbo sighed rubbing his temples.

“What kind of cleanse do you think he will need?” Bilbo asked, as he stood to start putting away books.

“Is there such a thing as a soul cleanse?” Kili asked, looking up in time to see Bilbo freeze and nearly let go of the book he was holding.


End file.
